The base station in mobile communication system is mainly in charge of realizing kinds of functions that relates to wireless, providing the interface of accessing system for MS (Mobile Station), connecting MS directly through wireless resource, for this reason, it would have a great effect on mobile communication system if the base station in mobile communication system breaks down.
The breaking down of base station can result from a number of causes, most of them could be classified as following 4 categories:
1. The Malfunction Results from Transmission Problems
Although mobile communication belongs to wireless communication, actually it is a combination of wireless and wire communications. A large amount of data must be transmitted between network side and base station. If transmission channel or data transceiver has went wrong, it will bring problems such as losing synchronization, slipping code, shutting down and so on.
2. The Malfunction Results from Software Problems of Base Station
The software in base station is responsible to coordinate each part of the base station to work orderly and normally. If the IDB data of base station is not match to the condition of the base station, then the base station could not work normally.
3. The Malfunction Results from the Hardware of Base Station
Such malfunctions are common, and the phenomenon of which is obvious, generally the red failure light of malfunctioning hardware would be lighted, but sometimes don't be misled by false experience seemingly.
4. The Malfunction Results from Various Interferences
The interference in mobile communication system could also influence the base station, which include co-channel interference, adjacent channel interference, intermodulation interference and so on. The frequency multiplexing technology is deployed in the terrestrial cellular mobile communication system to enhance the utility rate of frequencies and increase the capacity, meanwhile, various interferences are also introduced.
During routine maintenance, the inappropriate selection of working frequency will cause the base station to stop working correctly when it comes to new station or expansion station. With regard to this maintenance, various factors should be consider closely with network, and choosing appropriate frequency point, so that the interference would be removed.
As there are several possible courses of foregoing maintenance, the data of base station need to be analyzed before the fault is categorized. Therefore the data obtaining of the base station is very important during the course of base station maintaining.
In the present data obtaining scheme of base station, whether for manufacturer or for operator, the internal communication data among boards of base station is obtained either by sending a staff to arrive at the station, who operates a terminal with wired connection to the base station, or by remote login to the base station.
In the implementing procedure of the invention, the applicant found at least following problems in present technique:
In present technique solutions, the data is mostly collected by people arriving at the base station, which needs a large amounts of factitious operations, on one hand it increase the manpower cost, on the other hand the possibility of artificial misoperation is also increased, even for remote data obtaining, wires need to be layout in advance, which would be extremely expensive and it is hard for continued maintenance work.